Rouge passion
by menLOVEmen
Summary: -J'ai modifié la dernière partie pour plus de cohérence- Lex n'est pas amoureux d'Helen et ne l'a jamais été. Il aime quelqu'un d'autre et ce n'est pas une apprentie journaliste blonde...


**Auteur** : Moi alias tK ou Miguel qui est mon vrai prénom

**Disclaime**r : L'univers de Smallville et tout ce qui a trait à superman n'est pas à moi. Ça appartient à ceux qui ont créé tout ça et j'ai oublié le nom !!!! Par contre, si quelqu'un veut me prêter Clark, je vais le dévergonder !

**Base** : Smallville. On peut dire que ça se passe après l'épisode « Prodigal » (« Le Fils Prodigue » en français) et avant « Fever » (je me souviens pas du nom en français !)

**Titre** : Rouge passion (vous allez comprendre !)

**Sujet** : Lex pense à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Helen… Mais ce quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aime pas et n'est pas une journaliste blonde !

**Avertissements** : Attention couples non conventionnels ! Si ça vous choque, ne lisez pas pus loin ! Sinon, les phrases en italique ou entre '…' sont les pensées des personnages ! Et si vous vouliez un happy end, ben vous serez déçu.

**Autre** : Ze veux des reviews !!! Tout plein de reviews !!! Ou un mail à : menlovemen@aol.com !

**Modifications** : J'ai modifié la dernière partie parce qu'on m'a fait remarquer que le retour à l'amitié entre Lex et Clark était un peu impossible ! Donc, j'ai modifié ça, en faisant de Clark le goujat type ! Désolé pour ses fans !

**_Rouge passion_**

            Encore un nouveau jour ensoleillé pour Smallville. Le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent. Une journée paradisiaque s'annonce. Clark se réveille à l'aube pour faire ses corvées. Dans son esprit règne l'image d'une jeune fille aux traits asiatiques dont il a rêvé toute la nuit. Il se lève donc heureux, serein et à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Il passe sous la douche, puis enfile sous-vêtements propres et vêtements.

            Le voilà prêt pour aller nettoyer l'écurie et donner à manger aux bêtes. Dans le lieu en question, il commence quand un bruit attire son attention. Il se retourne et découvre Lex, en train de l'observer.

« Je ne te savais pas si matinal, Clark, annonce Lex en guise de préambule.

_ Je te retourne le compliment, Lex ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

_ Ne te moque pas…

_ Je n'oserai pas, Lex, tu me connais !

_ Ça oui, je te connais, lâche-t-il tout bas.

_ Quoi ? demande Clark.

_ Non, rien, se reprend Lex. Je me disais juste que j'ai beaucoup apprécié le temps que j'ai passé à la ferme quand mon père m'avait gentiment mis dehors. Et, au risque de paraître ridicule, j'aimerais ben recommencer. Ça me rappellera des souvenirs… _De très bons souvenirs_, rajoute-t-il pour lui –même. »

            Clark ne répond pas et lui lance une fourche.

« Je t'en prie, Lex ! L'écurie est à toi ! »

            Lex sourit devant la familiarité dont Clark fait preuve à son égard, familiarité qui contraste singulièrement avec l'attitude de son père. Se retrouver là, c'est pour lui se sentir humain, se sentir vivre, et surtout, se sentir apprécié. Ici, il se sent bien, surtout depuis que Jonathan Kent lui fait un peu confiance. Un peu est le bon mot car avec lui il lui reste du chemin à parcourir. Mais, pour ce qui est de Clark, il a l'impression d'avoir un deuxième frère. Avec lui, il peut parler de tout, chose qu'il ne fait pas avec Lucas, peut-être de peur qu'il ne se rebelle encore et renoue une alliance avec Lionel. C'est donc à Clark qu'il ouvre un peu son cœur et à qui il confie ses tracas. Et Clark en fait autant, bien qu'il semble toujours cacher des secrets…

« Hé, Lex ! Tu rêves ! l'interpelle Clark, en le voyant le menton posé sur le haut du manche de la fourche.

_ Hein ? Oh, désolé, je réfléchissais ! 

_ Pas grave ! Si tu préfères, va donner à manger aux cheveux, je vais m'occuper du reste !

_ Oui, si tu veux. »

            Lex et Clark échangent donc leurs tâches respectives. Lex se dirige vers les mangeoires en continuant à fixer Clark en plein travail. Il continue à le fixer tout en marchant et ce qui devait arriver arrive… Il se cogne à une poutre.

« Lex, ça va ? s'écrie Clark en courant vers lui.

_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? répondit Lex. Mais… Pourquoi vous êtes trois ?

_ Ouh la ! C'est plus grave que je ne pensais ! Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

_ Je plaisantais, Clark ! J'aurais juste une grosse bosse !

_ Bon, viens à la maison qu'on regarde ça.

_ Ça ira, Clark ! 

_ Pas de discussion ! Tu t'es cogné à une poutre en bois massif ! 

_ Très bien maman ! Je te suis ! ».

***

« C'est bon, déclare Martha. Je crois qu'il survivra ! Bon, puisque tu es là, Lex, tu resteras bien pour le petit déjeuner !

_ Ce n'est pas de refus, Mme Kent, surtout si vous avez fait des muffins. »

            Martha éclate de rire et… Lex sourit, d'un sourire sincère comme il est rare d'en voir sur le visage des Luthor. Il a l'air heureux. Il se sent chez lui. Oublier ses problèmes pour quelques heures et vivre parmi une famille heureuse à défaut d'en faire partie, c'est un rêve qui se réalise. Certes, cet instant sera fugace par rapport à l'intensité de sa vie, mais il le gardera en mémoire, au même titre que le visage de Clark, ce même visage qui efface celui d'Helen si facilement… Il se sent honteux de penser ça, mais, il ne peut nier ses sentiments. Il ne peut pas nier ce qu'il ressent pour Clark depuis le jour béni où il l'a rencontré au. Il ne peut pas non plus nier à quel point ça lui fait mal de se dire que jamais ses sentiments ne seront partagés…

' _Enfin, n'y pensons pas_, se dit-il. _Etre avec lui, même s'il doit ne rester qu'un ami, je m'en contenterai… Profitons de ces instants avant qu'ils ne disparaissent_. '

            C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il essaie de fixer à jamais dans son esprit chaque instant. Le meilleur moment, même si ça peut sembler ridicule, reste quand sa main a effleuré celle de Clark quand il lui passé l'assiette de pancakes. Jamais il n'aurait pu se croire aussi fleur bleue mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence : il est amoureux et il est gay. Et jamais il n'osera s'intégrer dans le triangle amoureux qu'il forme avec Lana et Chloé car perdre l'amitié de Clark en lui avouant ses sentiments serait trop dur à vivre…

« Lex ? Ça va ?

_ Hein ? Quoi ? répond celui-ci, sortant soudain de ces réflexions. »

            Surpris, il fait un mouvement brusque et reverse la tasse de café qu'il avait dans les mains depuis un moment déjà. Heureusement, celle-ci était déjà plus que tiède mais les habits Clark (qui était assis à côté de son ami) et ceux de Lex sont tâchés.

« Je suis désolé, Clark !

_ Pas grave, Lex. C'est pour toi que c'est dérangeant. Ton père ne va pas se gêner pour te le faire remarquer.

_ _Il est tellement gentil_, pense Lex. _Je dégueulasse ses habits et il ne m'en veut même pas. Il pense à moi avant lui._

_ Bon, viens avec moi dans ma chambre. Je vais te prêter des habits !

_ Merci, Clark ! C'est très gentil !

_ C'est normal, Lex. Je vais te laisser partir comme  ça ! »

            Les voilà donc qui monte dans la chambre de Clark. Là, Clark fouille dans l'armoire et en sort des habits. 

« Ce sont de vieux habits que je portais il y a un ou deux ans. Ils sont plus petits que ceux que je porte maintenant donc je pense qu'ils t'iront mieux. »

            Lex les attrape et ne sait plus où se mettre.

' _Je fais quoi, maintenant_ ??? se demande-il, anxieux. _Je me change devant lui ou pas ? Je… '_

            Il n'a pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions car Clark est déjà en train de se changer et le regard de son ami Lex ne semble pas le gêner.

« _Je suis sûr que même Lana ne peut pas dire qu'il porte des boxers_, commente-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. _Je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde…_

_ Tu ne te changes pas ? demande Clark. Les habits ne te conviennent pas ?

_ Non, non, ce n'est pas ça… J'admirais la vue, laisse-t-il échapper.

_ Mais je suis devant la fenêtre ! Comment peux-tu… 

_ _Oh ! Il se doute de quelque chose_, comprend le fils Luthor. _Vite, Lex, change de sujet. Réfléchis, réfléchis ! _Oh, regarde l'heure ! Tu as cours dans un quart d'heure ! Et moi, j'ai une réunion avec mon père et mes associés dans une demi-heure.

_ Tu as raison ! J'y vais tout de suite !

_ Pas de panique, Speedy Gonzales ! Je vais t'emmener !

_ Je veux pas te mettre en retard, Lex.

_ Moi de même ! Je t'ai assez causé de soucis pour aujourd'hui, alors laisse-moi me racheter !

_ Tu as gagné ! »

            Clark finit donc de s'habiller et Lex en fait de même, dévoilant son corps totalement imberbe des suites de la pluie de météorites, mais pas pour autant mal entretenu et donc finement musclé sans être bodybuildé. 

_' Mais bon, ça, Clark ne s'en rend pas compte. Il voit juste un autre homme en sous-vêtements et rien de plus_, ajoute Lex pour lui-même_. '_

            Il s'habille vite pour ne pas les mettre plus en retard tous les deux.

« Bon, je sui prêt, Clark ! annonce le Luthor. On y va ! »

            Les voilà qui descendent. Lex remercie Martha. Jonathan lui dit qu'habillé comme il est, il est un vrai Kent. En effet, il porte une chemise à grands carreaux rouges et un jean. Les habits sont à sa taille et il les a accommodé à son goût, portant le jean sur les hanches et laissant un bouton déboutonné de la chemise en bas et deux en haut, découvrant ainsi son torse et ses pectoraux sans être vulgaire.

            Avant de partir, Lex attrape un muffin « pour la route » et sort de la maison suivi de près par Clark. Ils entrent dans le bolide et partent à toute vitesse.

« Tu es prêt à passe le mur du son, Clark ?

_ Tu plaisantes, là ? lance Clark d'une toute petite voix.

_ Mais non ! »

            Sur ce, Lex accélère. Clark jette un coup d'œil et voit la vitesse monter de plus en plus.

« Tu sais Lex, quitte à arriver en retard, autant arriver vivant !

_ Pas de panique, Clark ! Je fais ça tous les jours ! »

            Clark n'est pas convaincu mais Lex s'en sort bien et l'amène au lycée en dix minutes. Il sort.

« Merci Lex !

_ De rien Clark ! Tu penseras à moi, coincé au manoir toute la journée avec mon père et mes associés ! A côté, boire de l'acide pur en cours de chimie serait une partie de plaisir !

_ Hé ben ! Je te plains ! Tu ne vas pas t'amuser ! Mais, s'il te plait, roule moins vite ! J'aimerais que tu arrives entier à ta réunion !

_ Promis papa ! »

            Reniant de suite sa promesse, il part en faisant un dérapage, faisant se retourner tous les élèves présents devant l'enceinte.

' _Sacré Lex_ ! pense Clark. '

***

Un moment après, Lex débarque au manoir des Luthor. Plusieurs voitures sont déjà garées, dont celle de son père, une voiture noir très impersonnel

' _Je devrais lui offrir un corbillard pour son anniversaire. Et un cercueil pour dormir la nuit aussi_ ! '

            Sur cette note de cynisme, il rentre au manoir et se dirige vers la grande salle aménagée pour les réunions. Il entre et là, tout le monde le fixe de son entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit. Ils finissent pas baisser les yeux quand celui-ci les foudroie du regard.

« Bon, entame Lionel, nous allons pouvoir commencer étant donné que mon fils a daigné nous honorer de sa présence.

_ _Tu es mal rasé, papa. Et ta cravate est ridicule. Et tes cheveux ressemblent à du foin mal coupé._

_ Alors, Lex, tu es censé commencer. Où en est ton projet de pseudo-écologie ?

_ _La pseudo-écologie visant à nettoyer ton âme souillée par les crimes ? Ce projet-là est irréalisable ! Tu sais bien que tu es le Diable ! Le plus grand projet que je pourrais réaliser en ce moment, c'est me lever et foutre le camp !_

_ Tu comptes répondre ou bien est-ce ton costume de garçon de ferme qui abaisse autant ton Q.I ?

_ _Encore un mot de ce genre, très cher père, et je me lève pour te casser la figure ! Heureusement que je n'ai fait que la penser celle-là parce qu'elle me démange les lèvres._ »

            Il fixe son père et prend la parole :

« Père, ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit de régler nos comptes, je pensais que tu l'avais compris, mais ma foi, le mémoire doit commencer à te faire défaut vu ton âge. _Et prends ça dans ta gueule _! »

            Lionel ne relève pas, ne montrant aucun signe d'énervement.

« Pour en revenir au sujet et éviter de dévier comme tu le fais sur nos problèmes relationnels, sache que les paysans que tu méprises tant ont bien plus de notions d'écologie que tout tes chercheurs réunis. Ils ont compris les dangers des engrais animaux et chimiques et en ont réduit leur utilisation [1]. Prenons l'exemple des Kent : ils ont réduit voire supprimer les engrais chimiques, réduisant ainsi les risques d'eutrophisation [2] des rivières environnantes, tout cela au risque de perdre un peu d'argent sur leurs ventes puisque leurs récoltes seront moins abondantes. Ils ne sont pas les seuls : les Barnett suivent leur exemple et si nous dédommageons les fermes les plus pauvres ne pouvant se passer d'engrais, elles pourront les réduire elles aussi. »

            Il jette un regard circulaire à l'assemblée et s'arrête sur son père, lui lançant un regard de défi.

« Ainsi, nous protégerons l'écosystème déjà gravement endommagé par la pluie de météorites ainsi que l'image de LuthorCorp si importante à tes yeux ! reprend-il. Enfin, mon projet n'est réalisable que si tes usines de recherche arrêtent de rejeter leurs expériences ratées dans les conduites d'eau potable de la ville. Dieu seul sait ce que ces manipulations ratées visant à essayer de te rendre humain peuvent avoir comme conséquences sur les habitants de Smallville. Donc, si tu veux que les médias te fassent une bonne pub, tu as vingt-quatre heures pour faire les travaux nécessaires. »

            En finissant sa phrase, il fait signe à un de ses associés qui sort un gros dossier.

« Si dans vingt-quatre heures, tout n'est pas rentré dans l'ordre, les médias se feront les griffes sur ce dossier et tu perdras le peu de crédit qu'il te reste ici. »

            Lionel Luthor serre les poings mais ne montre pas sa colère. Il part en tentant de garder son calme.

« Et ne claque pas la porte, mon petit papa. Ça serait monter ta colère et donc avouer ta défaite. »

            Lex sourit. Tous ses associés applaudissent.

' _En espérant que ces produits ne soient pas dangereux. D'ici une heure, les vannes des usines de Papounet seront fermées mais en attendant, si mal il y a, il est fait car depuis une heure les vannes doivent tourner… Mon père est un monstre, ça ne fait que le confirmer..._ '

***

            Clark sort de la salle de gym. Les cours sont presque terminés. Comme d'habitude, il n'y a pas une goutte de sueur sur son corps et Pete, son meilleur ami, est en nage. Ils se dirigent vers les douches, se déshabillent et commencent à se doucher. Ils plaisantent. Tout va bien jusqu'à une troupe de mâles footballeurs lobotomisés les bousculent. Clark trébuche et avale un peu d'eau quand Pete l'asperge pour se moquer de son dérapage. Il se redresse et fixe Pete d'un drôle de regard.

« Hé mec ! J'ai pas fait tomber la savonnette alors me regarde pas comme ça !

_ J'ai un truc à faire ! annonce-t-il sans plus de préambule. »

            Il part, plantant là son ami.

« Hé Clark ! 

_ J'ai pas le temps, Pete !

_ Même pas le temps de t'habiller ? »

            Clark s'arrête et devient tout rouge.

***

            Après avoir daigné s'habiller, Clark sort du lycée en courant avec sa super vitesse. Il sait très bien où il va. Et il ne met pas longtemps pour y arriver. Le voilà donc devant le manoir de Lex. Il sonne mais n'attend pas et entre.

« Monsieur, Lex est en réunion ! 

_ Rien à foutre ! Où est Lex ?

_ Il ne peut pas vous recevoir !

_ Je répète : où est Lex ?

_ Il ne peut pas…

_ _Oui, je sais, il est en réunion et il ne peut pas me recevoir ! Mais moi, je veux le voir_ ! »

            Alors, contre toute attente, il met le feu aux rideaux. Le laquais court éteindre le feu mais quand il revient, Il n'y a plus personne.

***

            Clark a aperçu un bomme en costume sortir d'une pièce un peu plus loin. Il s'y rend pendant que l'homme de maison vaporise le rideau avec l'extincteur. 

            Il entre donc dans la salle où se trouve effectivement Lex. 

« Lex, il faut que je te parle !

_ Clark, je suis occupé.

_ C'est important, insiste Clark en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

_ Bon, j'arrive. »

            Il sort avec son ami sous les regards de ses associés plus que mécontents.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Clark ? Ça avait l'air important !

_ Oui, ça l'est. On peut aller dans une pièce où personne n'entendra ?

_ Suis-moi, on va aller dans ma chambre. Elle est dans l'autre aile du manoir. Personne ne nous entendra. »

            Il se laisse donc conduire par Lex. Il tient difficilement en place et se retient de courir en entraînant Lex avec sa super vitesse, se rappelant qu'il reste peut-être des micros ou même des caméras espionnes. Il le suit donc aussi tranquillement que possible jusqu'à sa chambre.

            Arrivé à destination, il est subjugué par l'atmosphère de la chambre. Un lit à baldaquins se dresse, recouverts de tentures noires et pourpres. Les draps sont du même acabit mais en satin. Les murs sont ornés de tableaux qui semblent assez anciens. Mais les préoccupations de Clark sont ailleurs. Sitôt la porte refermée, il commence à fixer Lex et à le détailler physiquement. Lex frissonne.

' _Est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ce que je pense qu'il est en train de faire ? Non, il doit juste me jeter ses regards parce que j'ai encore quelque chose de mal. Ou tout du moins mon père a fait quelque chose et il est convaincu que c'est de ma faute._ '

            Clark n'a pas changé d'attitude. Lex se décide à dire quelque chose pour briser ce silence assez gênant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Clark ?

_ Qui t'a dit que je voulais parler ?

_ ??!!

_ Ne fait pas cette tête, tu sais très bien où je veux en venir !

_ Ah… Ah bon ? »

            Lex n'a pas le temps d'en apprendre plus car Clark le plaque contre le mur et commence… A l'embrasser. Lex manque de s'évanouir.

' _Je suis mort et au paradis. C'est la seule explication. Oh mon dieu, Clark ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire ça…_ '

            Lex est aux anges, dans les bras d'un ange. Jamais il n'a senti d'aussi près le torse bardé de muscles de Clark. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais senti d'aussi près non plus la douce odeur de ses cheveux ni goûté la saveur sucré de ses lèvres.

            Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien. Entre les bras de Clark, il oublie tous ses problèmes. Là, plus question d'être fort et de dominer, d'écraser. Il n'est plus qu'un homme au cœur tant de fois meurtri qui dépose sa vie entre les mains entre de celui qu'il aime.

            Et celui-ci l'a compris et lui donne tout l'amour qu'il porte. Un instant, Lex pense à Lana, si demandant comment Clark a pu l'oublier si facilement. Mais à la seconde ou ce dernier l'entraîne vers le lit et déboutonne sa chemise, il oublie l'asiatique superficielle et niaise au possible. Et quand Clark commence à embrasser chaque centimètre carré de son torse imberbe, il en oublie son propre nom…

***

            Au lycée, Chloé et Lana sont dans la salle des ordinateurs. En effet, Cholé a entrepris un grand rangement de la salle et Lana s'est gentiment proposé pour l'aider. Mais ce n'était pas seulement un grand ménage car elles ont entrepris ensuite de changer la configuration de la salle afin de gagner de l'espace. Mais même pour des âmes courageuses, la tâche s'avère difficile et les deux adolescentes sont en nage.

« Pitié ! gémit Chloé. Donnez-moi de l'eau ou je vais finir comme les victimes de Chrissy ! »

            Cholé s'approche de sa bouteille et… Ô malheur ! 

« Elle est vide !!! se plaint Chloé. Je vais vite la remplir à la fontaine avant de ressembler à une momie ! »

            Lana sourit puis suit son ami des yeux. Avant qu'elle sorte, elle l'interpelle :

« Chloé ?

_ Oui, Lana ?

_ Je suis inquiète pour Clark. Il a disparu après son cours de gym et je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé.

_ Bof, c'est comme d'habitude. Il est là, puis subitement, il disparaît. Moi, j'ai pris le coup maintenant. Je ne m'inquiète plus. Il  sait ce qu'il fait. Après tout, c'est son problème s'il veut se faire renvoyer du lycée !

_ Oui, tu as peut-être raison mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Je devrais peut-être aller voir chez lui ?

_ _Oui, comme ça tu pourras me le piquer, greluche !_ Bof, tu sais, même s'il y est, il ne voudra dire à personne ce qui lui est arrivé.

_ Tu as raison. Ça ne servira à rien. Et puis, je ne suis pas sa mère.

_ _Ni sa petite amie_ ! Bon, je vais remplir cette bouteille avant de m'évanouir. _Et de te dire tes quatre vérités_... »

            Sur ces mots, Chloé sort des bureaux de la Torche. Elle va vers la fontaine et remplit sa bouteille. Elle revient ensuite dans son antre et propose de l'eau à Lana.

« Non, vas-y, tu as plus soif que moi !

_ C'est pas de refus ! »

            Chloé boit donc la première. Mais sitôt a-t-elle bu une gorgée qu'une drôle de sensation l'envahit. Elle se met à fixer Lana.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Chloé, ça va pas ?

_ Si si, ça va très bien. Ça va même très bien. »

            Elle passe la bouteille à Lana sans vraiment comprendre ce qui la pousse la regarder aussi intensément. Lana prend la bouteille, non sans se demander ce que peut bien avoir Chloé. Elle finit par être mal à l'aise en voyant Cholé se rapprocher autant d'elle. Mais toute sa gêne disparaît quand elle boit à son tour.

            A présent, les deux filles se regardent comme si elle se découvrait pour la première fois. Chloé s'approche de Lana un peu plus et cette dernière l'agrippe pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Le baiser s'intensifie vite. Sans lâcher Lana, Chloé l'attire vers les rideaux qu'elle tire et verrouille la porte. Puis elle amène Lana vers un bureau plein de papiers qu'elle envoie valser. Lana comprend ce qu'elle veut faire et ne cache pas son accord en plaquant Chloé sur la surface de bois. Puis, subitement, elle demande :

« Je n'étais pas folle amoureuse de Clark il y a encore une minute ?

_ Clark ? répond Chloé. Qui est Clark ? »

            Lana acquiesce, sourit et plonge dans le décolleté de Chloé.

***

            Au manoir, dans la chambre de Lex, les habits sont éparpillés un peu partout. La chemise de Clark a fait connaissance avec le tapis persan et son boxer a été présenté à la lampe de chevet.

            Clark et Lex sont enlacés sous les draps de satin. Lex a posé sa tête sur le torse musclé de Clark. Ce dernier fait courir ses doigts le long du dos du fils Luthor. Après une tendre étreinte charnelle, l'heure est à la tendresse et aux caresses. Mais une question turlupine Lex :

« Je peux te poser une question, Clark ?

_ Bien sûr, Lex ! Répond ce dernier en lui glissant un baiser dans le cou.

_ Tu n'étais pas fou amoureux de Lana ?

_ Lana ? C'est juste une amie ! Toi, je t'aime ! »

            Un immense sourire apparaît sur le visage de Lex.

« J'adore quand tu souris, murmure Clark en couvrant sont torse de baisers. »

            Lex se laisse aller à son bonheur. Mais Clark sursaute brusquement :

« Mon dieu ! Il est huit heures ! Je devrais être rentré à la ferme depuis un bout de temps !

_ Je te raccompagne ? »

            Clark hésite, sachant qu'il irait plus vite seul. Mais comprenant que Lex va trouver bizarre qu'ils veuillent rentrer seul, vu le retard qu'il a, il accepte :

« D'accord Lex, accepte-t-il en l'embrassant. »

            Tous deux se rhabillent et sortent du manoir.

***

            De leur côté, Lana et Chloé sont rentrés chez elle et ne sont pas passés par la cuisine. Elles sont directement passées dans leur chambre pour approfondir cette passion naissante mais pour le moins inexpliqué, voire inexplicable…

            Là aussi, les habits ont appris à voler pour redécorer le sol de la chambre…

***

            Arrivés non loin de la ferme des Kent, Clark et Lex s'embrassent passionnément en guise d'au revoir. Ils sont restés un peu en retrait de la ferme. Ils ne craignent vraiment le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes mais plutôt l'aversion de Jonathan pour les Luthor. 

            A contrecoeur, Lex se sépare de Clark :

« Allez, beau gosse, tu es déjà assez en retard. Je voudrais pas que tu sois privé de sortie.

_ T'as raison, Lex. Allez, j'y vais !

_ Je passe te prendre demain pour t'emmener au lycée ?

_ Ok. 7h30 ?

_ Je serai là ! »

            Un dernier baiser et les deux jeunes amoureux se séparent. Clark regagne la ferme et Lex repart quand ce dernier n'est plus visible.

***

            Au manoir, Lex trouve le papier qu'il attendait. Comme il était « occupé », la personne qui lui a adressé ce papier lui a laissé des explications. Mais n'importe comprendrait ce qu'il lit.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mon père est inconscient ! Mais bon, ça, je le savais ! »

***

            Le lendemain matin, Clark se lève tout heureux. Il descend à la cuisine et boit un verra d'eau, ce qui, bizarrement, contribue à le rendre encore plus euphorique. Il est vrai qu'il s'est pris un sacré savon la veille car son père avait besoin de lui pour les moissons. Résultat, son père va se payer une journée de travail de plus et rester coincé à la ferme comme la veille.

            Clark n'oserait pas penser qu'il n'en a rien à cirer, mais presque. Seul Lex occupe ses pensées et ce n'est pas la plus désagréable des activités. Et le fait que son père soit occupé lui permettra de passer la fin d'après-midi dans le lit de Lex.

            En parlant de Lex, un coup de klaxon retentit, signe qu'il est arrivé et attend son ami et amant. L'amant en question court vers la voiture et saute dedans. 

« Salut toi ! lance Clark en voulant l'embrasser.

_ Du calme. Ton père nous regarde. »

            Effet immédiat. Clark reprend sa place, droit comme un I.

« C'est bon, Clark ! C'est ton père, pas un intendant militaire ! »

            Il démarre et se dirige vers le collège, le sourire aux lèvres. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée…

***

            Lex se gare sur le parking du lycée. Clark se lève et lui fait signe de venir.

« Vien, ça te rappellera des souvenirs !

_ Tu te souviens que le dirlo me déteste ?

_ Et alors ? Moi, je t'aime alors lui, on s'en balance ! »

            Convaincu par cet argument imparable, Lex le suit. Mais qui pourrait prévoir ce qu'ils vont découvrir ? En effet, l'endroit grouille de monde et beaucoup de couples sont présents. La seule petite chose un peu bizarre est que les couples sont soit composés de deux femmes, soit de deux hommes. Et ça semble normal à tous ces petits couples. Personne ne semble choqué de voir le chef de l'équipe de foot embrasser fougueusement le passeur de l'équipe de basket. Et pour clore le spectacle, Chloé et Lana arrivent main dans la main. Seul Lex semble avoir encore les pieds sur Terre… Et être passablement décomposé.

« Hé Lex ! Ça va pas ? demande Chloé, en toute innocence. »

            Pour toute réponse, Lex s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Clark ne comprend pas, mais le temps qu'il réagisse, Lex est déjà parti.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il a ! annonce Clark.

_ Mais il est déjà partie ! dit Chloé en désignant le parking »

            Mais quand elle se retourne là où se trouvait Clark quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'y a plus personne.

« Disparu… Je devrais commencer à m'habituer… Je serai bien furieuse, mais j'ai plus important à m'occuper, dit-elle en changeant un regard complice avec Lana. »

***

            Lex a conduit comme un fou jusqu'au manoir, Clark sur les talons. Le fils Luthor entre dans le manoir, aussitôt suivi par Clark. Ce dernier se doute que dans l'état où est son amant, il ne va pas se demander comment un simple humain a pu le suivre à pied. Il s'approche donc de Lex, mais celui-ci le repousse violemment.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Lex ! Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dis-le moi ! »

            Lex se terre dans son mutisme. Mais Clark n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il attrape la tête de Lex et le force à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ne veux pas de secrets entre nous !

_ Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe ? hurle Lex dont le désespoir est palpable. Tu ne m'aimes pas !!! TU NE M'AS JAMAIS AIME !!!!!!! 

_ Mais c'est faux ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

_ Je peux dire ça parce que mon père a fait des expériences sur les météorites rouges ! Et aussi sur les hormones de synthèse masculines et féminines. Et il a tout rejeté dans les conduites d'eau potable de la ville pour tester son produit.

_ Mais quel rapport avec nous deux ?!

_ Les hormones masculines ont agi sur les femmes, leur donnant les préférences sexuelles d'un homme et inversement pour un homme. Normalement, ça n'aurait pas du suffire mais les météorites aidant, elles ont décuplé la force d'action des hormones. En plus, mes chercheurs ont découvert que les météorites rouge désinhibent les personnes et exacerbent les sentiments. Voila pourquoi tu ressens ça pour moi et pourquoi personne n'a peur de s'afficher.

_ Et tu n'as rien fait ?!! s'étonne Clark, soudain méfiant. »

            Autant enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur de Lex. Voir celui qu'il aime douter de sa sincérité, c'est pire que tout. Il sait qu'il va perdre l'amour de sa vie, mais le voir ainsi méfiant, c'est trop dur.

« Si Clark, j'ai agi.  J'ai fait du chantage à mon père, assurant que s'il ne fermait pas son usine, je vendrai les dossiers de ces magouilles aux médias. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir accepté sa défaite. 

_ Mais tu savais ! Ce matin, quand tu as vu tous ces couples, tu es parti. Tu avais honte de m'avoir menti !

_ Non, Clark ! Je ne savais pas ! J'ai juste compris le rapport entre l'analyse que j'ai fait faire et ce que j'ai vu de mes yeux. Je t'en prie, crois-moi ! C'est la vérité ! »

            Lex essaie de lui poser une main sur l'épaule mais Clark le repousse avec une force incroyable.

« Ne me touche pas ! Je ne te crois plus ! Tu t'es joué de mes sentiments pour me faire du mal. N'essaie plus de m'approcher ! »

            Sur ces mots, il s'en va. Lex tombe à genoux, en larmes.

***

            Un mois est passé. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, enfin si on peut dire. Quand tout une ville devient gay l'espace d'une journée et que d'étranges couples se forment, les séquelles sont multiples.

Chloé a fait des recherches et a pu déterminer que les météorites rouges pouvaient entre autres, provoquer un comportement excessif. Clark a fini pas admettre que les soit disant mensonges de Lex à son égard n'étaient qu'un effet des météorites qui l'auraient rendu prêt à tout pour sauvegarder cette relation, notamment à lui cacher la vérité et à laisser les produits s'écouler dans les conduites d'eau de la ville. Il est allé s'excuser auprès de Lex et les propos qu'il lui a tenus ont fini d'achever le fils Luthor :

« Tu sais Lex, on n'était pas nous même, ce jour-là.

_ Oui, je le sais, a menti Lex. _Moi, j'étais parfaitement moi-même. D'où l'intérêt de ne boire que de l'eau en bouteille… Pourquoi je suis ironique même dans ces moments-là ? Je ne vaux pas mieux que mon père…_

_ Et donc, ce qu'on a fait, on ne l'aurait pas fait en étant nous-même.

_ _Moi si, je l'aurais fait._ Oui, je comprends. _Allez, Clark, achève-moi avec la fin de ton discours._

_ Et donc, on doit comme pas mal d'habitants de cette ville oublier ce qui s'est passé et reprendre une vie normale.

_ Oui, je suis d'accord. _NON !!!! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je t'aime, merde ! Tu m'as fait l'amour et tu oses me dire qu'il ne sait rien passé !_

_ Je suis soulagé. On peut donc essayer de redevenir les amis qu'on était avant ?

_ Oui. »

            Pour sceller ce pacte, Clark a tendu une main que Lex a prise en se retenant de sangloter et de trembler.

            Il a donc pardonné à Lex. Contre toute attente, ils sont redevenus amis. Mais il existe des blessures bien plus profondes et dures à cicatriser.

            Lex n'a jamais été sous l'influence des météorites. Ses sentiments pour Clark sont on ne peut plus sincères. Il l'aimait avant et il l'aime encore.  Ses sentiments ne font que s'intensifier. Mais il l'a perdu, ne sauvegardant qu'une pâle illusion d'amitié. Il a tout perdu…

« Je t'aime Clark, lance-t-il aux murs vides de sa chambre. Mais jamais tu ne pourras m'aimer… ».

~***~

[1] Vive les cours de SVT de 1ère L ! Y z'ont pas servi pour passer le bac mais y servent pour faire des fics sur Smallville ! Bon, en gros, si ça vous intéresse (et même si ça vous intéresse pas en fait ! Faut bien que j'étale ma maigre science et que je vous prouve que j'ai pas inventé ce mot !), les engrais animaux, c'est ce qu'on appelle le lisier (la merde si vous préférez !) et c'est un super engrais mais les grands propriétaires en utilisent trop et la terre ne peux pas tout absorber. Donc, ça s'infiltre dans les nappes phréatiques ou ça ruisselle dans les rivières et ça fait des nitrates dans l'eau. A fortes doses, ça augmente les risques de cancer et ça provoque des maladies chez les bébés. Et c'est le même problème avec les engrais chimiques. Donc, y faudrait les réduire, et bien sûr, le famille parfaite que forme celle des Kent l'a fait ! 

[2] L'eutrophisation est une conséquence de ces engrais. Eutrophisation veut dire '_trop bien nourri_'. Les algues des rivières aiment bien les phosphates et les nitrates qu'on trouve en grande quantité dans les engrais et elles les consomment ce qui fait qu'elles se développent trop bien. Elles envahissent les rivières et c'est pas bon parce que d'une part, ça pue et d'une autre, ça peut détruire la faune et la flore qui est étouffé et ne reçoit plus la lumière du jour. Donc, les engrais n'agissent pas que sur la potabilité de l'eau mais aussi sur beaucoup d'autres facteurs.

            Voilà, c'est fini ! J'avais pensé faire une deathfic, mais ça m'a semblé trop noir. J'ai préféré laisser Lex souffrir. Cruel, moi ? Mais non ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai pensé à une suite mais si je la fais, ce qui est peu probable, ce sera dans un avenir très lointain parce que j'ai un million de trucs à écrire avant ! Mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre ! Peut-être un jour…

tK


End file.
